A user may utilize a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, etc.) to access and view content, such as, for example, a web site, an email message, a video, etc., provided by a content provider. The user may wish to access and utilize secure and authenticated content in certain scenarios. For example, if the user is making an online purchase, the user may want assurance that the user's payment information (e.g., credit card number, name, address, etc.) is being securely transmitted. In some situations, a service may be provided that authenticates the online purchase web site, and provides an indication that the web site is authenticated (e.g., via a secured seal, a trust seal, a data security seal, a business verified seal, a privacy seal, etc.). The indication may demonstrate, to the user, that the content provider is concerned with security and business identity.